james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ Thank you for all your help in everything! That is quite alright that you weren't able to help me with the costumes, but being that you have never heard of them, they make squishy Na'vi ears, an Avatar Jake Sully (RDA) costume, a Neytiri costume, a Neytiri wig, a Jake wig, a Jake spear, a bow and arrow for Neytiri, and an Avatar body paint kit to paint yourself blue. Thank you for your help in the e-mail problem, that really helps. Talk to you soon. Bye! ''' Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :No problem, and thanks for that costume info ;) -- 22:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Wikis How did you get the pictures aswell as the links to the other wiki's you edit?.I know EVERYTHING. 02:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get your question... I know the wikis in which I'm involved, so I knows the links, and the images are the logos from each wiki. -- 02:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I ment the images on your userpage ie, Harry potter, Assasins Creed etc that's what i ment.I know EVERYTHING. 03:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, those are their logos. Search for Wiki.png in the wikis that you want, and copy the code that I have in my user page, if you're planning on making one also. -- 03:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::okay thanks.I know EVERYTHING. 04:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::What did you think of Inception?. I saw it last week.I know EVERYTHING. 06:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought it was amazing, the best of the year so far. -- 20:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Great Idea! '''Hey Matias! Remember how yesterday I told you that I really hoped Avatar Wiki would have another contest? Well, guess what? I don't know when you could do it, but you could have another writing contest where we have to write an essay about a character from Avatar! I thought it would be kinda unique and different. I understand you cannot do contests all the time (it would take up to much time, and you can't keep getting websites to donate prizes because it's hard), but if you could, I think this would be a great idea! Thanks again, and I hope to talk to you soon (trust me, I know we will after all the times we have talked in the last three days). Bye! PS: Guess what? I finally got a new picture icon as my avatar on here! Somehow, and I don't know how, I uploaded a picture of Tsu'tey! I don't have to have the mysterious gray dude anymore! Thanks again for your help. Adios, amigo! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22 votes in one night? Isn't it a bit suspicious that "Foreman" got 22 votes in one night? It had 0 the night before when I checked. I check it often, and now, within several hours, it has 22 votes. It took a few days for "212 seconds" to get 12 votes, but "Foreman" got 22 in one night. I'm not complaining, I just thought you should know. 13:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : I'm suspecting abuse of IP proxies or he's been rallying votes from friends. The former definitely isn't legit, but there hasn't been anything really stated that disallows the latter. Either way, it's highly improbable that "Foreman" got the votes through legitimate means. HKT 14:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, there's no way to prove if it was a proxy abuse, as we can't see the timeframe the votes were submitted. Maybe he asked his friends to vote for him, which is totally okay, and you should do it was well, to win more votes (remember there is a 5th place, 4th place, 3rd place, etc.). Although it's suspicious, we can't blame someone for something we can't prove. Good luck! -- 19:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::...are you kidding me? Rallying votes is allowed? -_- ::Fine, whatever. Let's see what ECS can do for me then...HKT 22:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Bright Idea! Hey Matias! I know I already suggested this, but you didn't give a response so I don't know if it went through, but remember the other day when I said I hoped there was another contest like the re-release contest soon? I thought of an idea! The users of Avatar Wiki must compose an essay about our favorite character! I don't know if you like it or not, but these contests sure are a lot of fun! Please respond soon. Thanks again! PS: Matias, I finally (although I have NO idea how) uplloaded a picture icon as my new avatar. It's Tsu'tey! Now I don't have that weird little gray shadow dude as an avatar! Talk to you later! PSS: (LOL!) Sigourney Weaver was on Good Morning America yesterday! She gave no spoilers about Avatar 2 to my grewat dismay, but she actually said she was glad she was done with Avatar! (gasp!) She currently is working on a movie with Jamie Lee Curtis called You Again about two high school rivals who meet again after so many years apart. I thought it was interseting she said she was glad she was "done with it". She didn't even inform the dude that she would be in Avatar 2! Oh well, at least she is in it, whether the public knows it or not. Au revoir, mon ami! (I like to speak in other languages) Bye! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Oh hey, I thought I answered you yesterday, sorry about that. With school, the contest, and other projects I might have forgot. Anyway, I think it's a good idea, but I don't know when the next contest will be, probably next year. We'll keep your idea in mind ;) Congrats for your new Avatar, it looks great. Heh, I don't think Sigourney is able to spoil anything for at leas 2 years =P Cameron hasn't written the script yet also, so... As your post above, I won't be around here too, but for three months... yeah, it sucks :( School is way to hard at the moment, and it ends this December, so I'll come back then. I'll probably make a blog about it, as I haven't leave for so long here... and there are three admins left now, so we'll see. Talk to you later. -- 23:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Heads-Up! Matias, I need to give you a heads up that I will not be available tomorrow. I am going to a bug camp social gathering thingy. I don't know if you care (which you probably don't), but I wanted to give you a heads-up. You don't have to respond to this message, but please respond to the other one I left earlier today. Thanks! Adios, amigo! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan AWESOME! Hey, Matias! Oh my gosh, that is really cool that you are going away to school, but we are all going to miss you here at Avatar Wiki. By the way, if you have time, check out my latest blog I just created! I am so glad to have a friend like you, and I really don't know how we will survive at Avatar Wiki without you, but we will use your guidance and leadership to take over the Wiki with great care. By the way, I am SO glad to be back from bug camp! Today, before I came back, we wnt hunting for bugs and I caught ten. We got loads of them and put them in jars filled with a poisonous nail polish remover and can put them in little clear boxes to keep the bugs in as souveneirs. The food was great, and I really had a lot of fun (You probably don't care, but I thought it'd be interesting to tell you). TTYL! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hey, thanks for the blog, really :) I try to do my best around... Glad to hear you had fun in your camp bug... but you really killed them? Isn't that kinda hard? =P I do care, btw ;) Take care, -- 23:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question! Hey Matias! Um, I have a quick question. How do you become an administrator of the website? I was hoping I would be able to become one, but I probably can't because I haven't contributed a lot to the articles themselves because they are so well written. Let me know! Thanks, bye! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Hello again, accordin to our policies, they need to "Rollback users who distinguish themselves over a period of time may be nominated for administratorship when a position is open. This occurs infrequently, as it is agreed upon that the wiki will not have more than six administrators at one time. ''". That means that you first need to be a rollback, by getting nominated, but you need to have several edits and months here, so I'm afraid you can't be an admin at the moment. You can read the whole policy if you would like. -- 23:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Rules of Engagement: Questions and Answers Is it okay for a registered user to delete the comments and opinions of other registered and unregistered users in the answers panel of the questions page? I'm commenting on one individual in particular who seems to like to use the questions/answers page as their own personal soapbox. 'Just asking. Robin Aubrey 23:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, it isn't. Can you give me the link to that particular question please? Thanks! -- 23:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rules of Engagement: Questions and Answers Thank you for your response. The questions asked were: 1. Why did Grace initially dislike Jake? 2. Is it just me or wouldn't it be great to live on Pandora? These were the most blatant examples, but I think I've noticed others. I'm concerned because the individual involved is asking about obtaining administrator's privileges. Personally I think there's always more than one answer/opinion to a speculative question and none are absolutely or factually correct. Remember we're all commenting on a work of fiction (unfortunately). And isn't it all about imagination, creativity, and fun? I can't imagine why anyone would want to treat any user of this site, or any other for that matter, disrespectfully. Robin Aubrey 00:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much for informing me, it's really helpful. The user is quite new, so he/she won't be getting the privileges, and this is a serious problem, as someone can't ermove someone's opinion. Also, answering with speculation in an speculation question is not wrong, but it's always better to answer with the closest true answer. We won't let this type of things happen in the wiki, so I'll talk with the user. Thanks for letting me know, and if it happens again, please tell me. Thanks! -- 01:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the Information! Thanks for the info with that! Maybe eventually I can become a administrator. Thanks for the help again! TTYL! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 14:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan People Problem. Matias, I'm sorry I repeatedly have to keep bugging you, but there is another problem. There's some dude that left me a message on Avatar Answers lecturing me because I edited people's incorrect answers on Avatar Answers. He was very harsh about it and could have at least been nicer. His name is Robin Aubrey. I also have a problem with someone on Avatar Wiki. Luckyman deleted a picture I added to the Neytiri gallery. I looked through every picture and didn't see it, so I added a picture of her painting Jake's body before he became a Na'vi, and Luckyman deleted it. Every time I make an edit, he changes it. Now, I will admit that most of the edits to articles I've made have been incorrect, but he had no reason to delete it. Can you please do something about it? Thanks. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 14:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :I gave a reason for that, as I have done every time I have reverted your edit. The image was removed (not deleted as you claim, it is still here) from the gallery as it was of low quality (blurry and the resolution could have been better). I didn't delete the image so that it could be replaced with a better one. And to be completely fair, I have not reverted each and every edit you have made. If you don't accept my reverts, you can contact me on my talk page (or the article's) and tell me why you think the edit I reverted should not have been reverted. --LuckyMan 15:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, LuckyMan. I didn't know that the picture was blurry and of no high quality. I'm truly sorry. Look, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know. Oh, and by the way, please do not delete my new page I created about the Avatar McDonald's promotion. It isn't a very long page, but there's nothing about the promotion on the Wiki. I am REALLY sorry again. Thanks. Bye. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 15:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :Sorry, but I can't obey your wish. The reason is that the McDonald's toy article is already merged with the Avatar Toyline article. I merged it the last time you created that article. And no need to be sorry about it. Edits get reverted and re-reverted all the time. So it's nothing to worry about =). --LuckyMan 15:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :LuckyMan, I checked out the new Avatar toyline article and thanks for at least putting my article in with the other. You're kinda right about the ceremony picture, and about the fact that all of my edits were incorrect. I'm sirry we kinda got off to a rough start. Are we cool? Let me know. Thanks. :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 15:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan : More on Rules of Engagement: Questions and Answers To Tsu'tey and Matias: First off (not that this should matter) I'm not a "dude". Secondly, Tsu'tey I was not rude to you. If you really want a balanced opinion of my message to you, then forward it to whomever you choose and I think you can't seriously call three sentences "a lecture". I have nothing to apologize for. Thirdly, you were not "correcting" answers others contributors provided, you were DELETING them altogether and keeping only your OPINIONS, NOT ANSWERS on the page. Please respect the rights of other contributors in the future. :She's right, you can't either delete or edit an edit from other user, so this has to stop. As Robin said, please respect the rights of other contributors in the future, or I'll have to block you from the Answers Wiki. -- 01:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Listen, Robin, look, I deleted some of the answers altogether because they were inaccurate, poorly written, or just stupid answers that made no sense. You actually were very rude to me, by the way, so I expect an apology. Also, you aren't even in charge of the website, so you have no right to tell me what to do. I am my own person and will obey only Matias and the administrators of the website. Sorry, you have no power over me and never will. This doesn't even concern you because I didn't delete any of your answers. You have no right to tell me what to do, and I refuse to stand here and listen to you argue with me. I am just going to ignore you. Cut the crap and just try to get along with me as I will try to do. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :I've read some of the answers, and they were fine, everyone has an opinion, and everyone can add it to the answer. I can't see the message she sent to you, so I can't really tell if she was rude somehow. But as far as I've read, you own an apology to her, as you just deleted her opinion from the answer, which is against our and Wikia's policies. Also, the way you just talked to her in that post was rude, actually, so that needs an apology from you to her. I hope this won't be repeated in the future. -- 01:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Questions and Answers: Final Response Tsu'tey and Matias: Tsu'tey, don't hold your breath on an apology from me because you're likely to turn blue for all the wrong reasons. I think this conversation is unproductive and visitors to this site want to know about the film and not the drama generated between two contributors. I'm done with this conversation, but not my interest in this site. Robin Aubrey absent Sorry I was gone for a while, I didn't have a computer for a while. Now I have it back, and now I don't play WoW anymore. I still drop in at least once a day to see whats going on (or at least attempt to). If I could get a quick rundown on what important things have happened in the past month or so I would much appreciate it. Also I intend to get back into IRC more often, I miss talking to you guys, in between Halo Reach matches of course :D JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 22:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so you're alive =P We missed you around, so I'm glad to see you back, and alive... Just kidding, so a little roundup? Uh... well, the contest, our new skin, that we have to do a new skin for Wikia's new look, Wikia is a money bitch, and... I can't remember more right now. So you will continue to be active? I was about to mark you as inactive in the admin list... Anyway, hope to see you around more often :D -- 01:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: I plan on being more active now. I wish to talk to you guys in IRC soon, hoping you are still all in there. I received an email which concerns adminship and wish to talk to you about it. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 22:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Apology Matias, I want to apologize for using your talk page as a battlefield because of my skirmish with Robin Aubrey yesterday. Unfortunately, we have made a pact to stop talking to each other after I ran to you when Robin left a very unkind comment on my profile at Avatar Answers. I understand Robin is fairly new here, which infuriated me more when he lectured me about deleting incorrect answers to questions. I wouldn't have deleted them if they weren't incorrect or stupid answers. I feel ashamed because I shouldn't even have to apologize, because I never should have done that in the first place. The only reason I even brought you into this was not because you are the administrator, but because you are a leader. I know that you would be able to settle our disagreement because you are wise and fair, adn I know you are kind and polite enough to forgive us for our rude behavior. I truly am sorry. If there's anything I can do to make up for my rude behavior, let me know. Thanks. PS: Will you please add me as a friend on Avatra Answers? I sent the friend request to your profile. Thanks again! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :This is Robin Aubrey. I promised myself that I would not react to your future rantings Tsu'tey, but unfortunately I can't let this parody of an apology pass without comment. I have made no "pact" with anyone including you. By the way, for the second time, I will inform you that I'm a woman. I will also remind you of the fact that I've made no unkind or rude comments or gestures toward you or anyone else on this site. There was no "skirmish." The answers I provided to questions were not incorrect or stupid. I do not apologize for rude behavior on my part because I have not, and will not behave that way no matter how you behave. As far as I'm concerned no disagreement has been settled because I never entered into one with you or anyone else. I do not seek an apology from you, rather I would once again encourage you to treat me and other contributors in the future with respect. :Tsu'tey, if you are "infuriated" by my non-existent lecture, that's truly your problem, not mine. :By the way Tsu'tey, if my comments on your Avatar Answers profile were so rude and offensive, why not provide the file for others to review and judge? I'm surprised you haven't done so by now. Make sure it's my original comments, because a copy is available. ::Fine, the point is that this fight needs to end. We don't support any kind of wars in this wiki, so you need to stop. I totally forgive you, of course, as long as you don't continue the fight, ok? If there was one rude comment from anyone, you need to apologize. -- 23:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology and Final Say Matias, once again I must apologize for using your talk page as a battlefield, but I have no other way to communicate with Robin Aubrey because she will not respond to the messages I left for her. Look, Robin, clearly you didn't get my message on Avatar Wiki on your page. I asked if we could just try to gert along and leave the past behind us. Apparently, you don't want peace. I am not talking to you anymore about this matter. Sorry again, Matias. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Knock Knock Hi Spidey ~ is it safe to come back home again? **she says as she scans the horizon with a frightened look in her eyes** (Puppy Face) 8/27/10 :The '''Matias Arana 10 Talk Page War '''looks to be over... and it's a stalemate, from what I can see. Stalemates never end well, the could be more war later... :Wait a minute, you live with Matias? :P 'OZZY' 05:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi OZZY ~ nothing's over while they're breathing! **JK she says as she nervously looks over her shoulder at the sound of viperwolves behind her** (Puppy Face) 8/28/10 :::Whew, it's safe guys, the ''Matias Arana 10 Talk Page Epic War is over =P At least I hope so... -- 23:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :::Whoo Hoo ~ We have our party page back!!!!!!!! 'You did good Spidey! Should we send out invitations to let everyone know that it is now safe to come back and play again? It will be an Open House and everyone is welcome. BYOB (Bring Your Own Bottle of whatever) ... BYOA (Bring Your Own Animals to party with) ... BYOF (Bring :::Your Own Food to share since I am not a very good cook) ... and BYOD (Bring Your Own Date because, Matias, it is time your girlfriend knows what kind of rowdy people you hang out with). Yippeeeeee ... it's good to be home again! (Puppy Face) ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Harmony ☼ 02:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Time to End This Thing! Matias, once again, I must apologize for using your talk page to communicate with Robin Aubrey, but I have no other way of reaching her. Look, Robin Aubrey, I don't know what I did wrong, but I am sorry. I ''would ''like an apology from you because you were repremanding me about something that didn't involve you, but clearly I'm not getting one, so, Matias said I should apologize, and even though I am not really sure what I did wrong, I'll apologize. I really hate arguing with other Wikia members, so I would like to make a truce. What do you say? Friends? Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 20:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan It's Over Be calm everyone. The "war" is over. Nothing has changed, but I'm walking away. It's hard to continue a war when you have no enemy. Question: when you BYOAs do they need to BYOBs? Robin Aubrey 20:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Robin ~ you have a neat sense of humor. You will be a welcome person to have on Matias' party page. ':P 'Not much partying going on right now because Matias is wrapped up in dumb school stuff (JK, it really isn't dumb). Feel free to join the party any time you see one started and, when you BYOAs, of course they should always BYOBs. ':) Take care. Linda (AKA Puppy Face) ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. I had to ask the BYOB question because my winged companion interprets "bottle" to mean something the size of a small pool (imagine LARGE birdbath). After all, a good guest always brings a little extra to share with friends. :) Robin Aubrey 05:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You have to make your winged companion promise not to devour Matias' llamas and alpacas or OZZY's dingos and wombats. Samsonius will bring his thanator so I'm sure he can fend for himself. I haven't yet brought my armadillo because he is so shy that he rolls up in a ball and stays that way for hours. Especially when Skxwang and Faern start playing the bongos. ;P ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Llamas and dingos and BONGOS (??), oh my! Wow, drumming Na'vi and Avatars, what a wonderful image. There's only one thing to say: ***Everybody dance now*** Robin Aubrey 23:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Did someone say llamas and bongos? Someone invite me to this party! (Seriously, this sounds like a lot of fun and I cannot resist a party!) C U L8R! (I'm sorry, but I love to talk in Texting-talk). Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Avatar Collector's Edition Question Hey Matias! I have a quick question. If anyone else can answer this, that's fine, but I do need an accurate answer. Is it true that the Avatar: Collector's Edition 3-Disc set will only be released on Blu-Ray? I hope not! I don't have a Blu-Ray player and I cannot afford one. If so, can someone tell me where you can find a Blu-Ray player cheap? I really need to know. Thanks again! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan :As already posted in a blog: http://www.amazon.com/dp/B003UESJL0/ Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : :No worries, the set will be released in standard DVD and Blu-Ray formats. :Robin Aubrey 04:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Robin and Faern! You guys helped me so much! Oh, and Robin, I don't know if you read it, but I did apologize for my actions. Can we please be friends now? I'm sick and tired of arguing. Let me know. :Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 11:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan : :Tsu'tey I have no interest in continuing our "war" on Matias' talk page. If you choose to continue, please do so on my talk page. I know that you've posted there before and I have read your comments. I have, however, no interest in arguing. :Robin Aubrey 00:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : :To answer the question of cheap Blu-Ray players, the lowest price for a new device is in the $70-80 range and this is for a well-known, respected brand. The choice involves how many features you want in addition to the Blu-Ray capability. For more information and locations to purchase a Blu-Ray player Google "cheap blu-ray player" and you'll get all the input you need. : :Robin Aubrey 15:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Loincloths, the Study Hi Matias, The discussion started as kind of joke on one of blogs on unidentified objects and then took a left turn to loincloths. But now I find that I have enough material (pun unintentional) to put together a reasonably serious article on Na'vi clothing (or lack thereof) based on information from this site, Cameron's input, archaeolgical and historic/cultural costuming information, and input provided by professional craftmen/artist friends of mine. I'd like to inform this wiki's audience on the background for Cameron's decisions, but also provide a user's guide for those who want to make reasonably authentic and resonably priced costumes for whatever purpose (Halloween's coming after all) they choose. So what's the best approach? I can provide references for all the information included, so I'm thinking that an article is it, but this will be my first on any wiki ever. What/where are the guidelines? Any help is appreciated. Robin Aubrey 23:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I have seen that Ozzy alread answered you in your talk page. If you need any more help, please feel free to ask. -- 22:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oversighter? Hi Matias please can you tell me what is an "Oversight" user is and what they do, Thanks Monster-stevo 23:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure what you mean, could you give me a link from where did you read it please? -- 23:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :G'day, the page I believe Monster-Stevo got that from is , where it has the different types of Users. I too have been wondering what they are... OZZY 04:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::This may be it...'Commons:oversighters'. I was interest too, so I searched Google.--IWantheUltimateChange 09:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, there's not much info about it, and I don't know why Wikia has that, as there are no oversighters all over Wikia. They do tell they "hiderevision" and "oversight". The link Ultimate gave is also helpful. Hope that helps. -- 22:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks IWUC and Matias for the info and thanks Ozzy for pointing out that page. :) Also if I was an oversighter I would hide revision of vandalism to this wiki. Monster-stevo 20:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Unfortunately, only the Wikia staff can give oversight rights to users, and it is very uncommon (if it's even possible). -- 22:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Disable Account Hi Matias, I wish to delete my user page and completely disassociate myself from this wiki. I've tried to delete my user page, but that doesn't seem to be working so I think it might be something that only admins can do. If this is something I can accomplish myself, or get assistance from the wikia, fine, I'll be happy to do so and if you could please direct me to the information I need. Otherwise, please delete my input at your earliest convenience. Thanks. Robin Aubrey 19:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Robin, if you want to delete your user page, just remove all the content from the page. Unfortunately, you can't completely disassociate from this, or any other wiki, as Wikia already saved your contributions in it's shared database. If you only want to leave this community, just stop editing. Now, if you don't want to edit in Wikia, you can ask for the staff to disable your account through . Remember that your edits will always be here, only that disabling an account permanently locks you out of the account and scrambles your password. This is irreversible and does not remove any edits you have made. :On the other hand, I'm disappointed you want to leave. That is not the way I expected you would solve the problem you had in the blog. If someone disagrees with you, talking is the best way to solve it. Nobody was rude to you in any blog. If you felt offended by Sarah's comment, which was completely correct and well supported, then I'm disappointed. I thought you were mature enough to find better ways to solve this. Anyway, it was great to meet you, and I hope you could reconsider your decission, remember that this community will always welcome you. Take care, -- 22:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) A New Girlfriend for Your Avatar Good Morning Spidey ... here she is, as promised. I'm sure your avatar will approve of my choice of a prom date for him. I hope your date is as pretty as his is. ;-) Have fun tonight and behave! Congratulations again on your Michigan exam ... whoo whoo ... way to go! Puppy Face. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, you found her. I have to admit my Avatar loves her, and that he is anxiously waiting for this night. I also got you one date ;) Here it is, what do you think? I'll have fun, don't worry, safe fun :P As soon as they give me my Michigan results, I'll be sure to give them to you. -- 18:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Problem with my Picture! Hey Matias! Um, there is a slight problem with my avatar. Whenever I go to my user page or my talk page, my avatar isn't there. Replacing it is a black box that says Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan and a little white box in the corner with a red "x". Can you help me out with this? PLEASE! Oh, you know how you wanted to know when Draginfli and I are finally friends? Well, the other nigth I got a friend request from HappyCat 203, and Draginfli's was right there next to it! Also, one last thing. I saw a message on your talk page that Robin Aubrey is departing from the Wiki. Look, she blamed Sara Manley (I've met her on Gremlins Wiki and she is very nice) for her departure because apparently she got in an argument with her, but something tells me the argument between her and I on your talk page might have something to do with it, and if it does, I'm ''REALLY ''sorry. But that's her loss. Leave me a message about the avatar problem (preferably on my talk page because there aren't a lot of comments on my talk page and I wish to expand it a little). Talk to you later. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Problem Solved!? Matias, I think I fixed my picture problem. Apparently, my stupid avatar was too big, so I had to go online looking for another picture of it, only smaller, because www.pictrit.com was no help at all. I just odn't know why it wasn't an issue before. Oh well. TTYL. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan